


Wild Nights

by WannabePrincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Filthy, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overuse of the word 'baby', Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabePrincess/pseuds/WannabePrincess
Summary: Just a steamy night of passion between Derek and Stiles.Or, 1900 words of pure filth.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Wild Nights

"Hah... ngh... hah... Derek!.. I can't.." Stiles moaned slumping against Derek's chest.

"Go on baby." Derek said patiently. "Don't test me..." he adjusted Stiles on his lap, pushing his cock even deeper inside the hot body above him.

"B..but, I.. I'm exhausted..." Stiles pouted. They were at it for the past two hours. Derek was being so forceful today. Stiles was riding him for god knows how long. His thighs were burning.

"Mmm... you look so hot baby..." Derek moaned, thrusting upwards hard a few times . "I can't help it. It's been a week since I had you... being a deputy is harder than I thought.." he grumbled roaming his hands all over Stiles's chest.

"Are you ready for more baby?.." Derek asked,squeezing both of Stiles's nipples, "Look at these, they are so pretty...hmm..?"

"Ngh! Not my tits!" Stiles cried, "d..don't make my nipples hard like that!..ugh!"

"But baby, if I keep rubbing them maybe you will become big, you know, like a woman." Derek licked a strip near his neck.

"N..no! Don't make them bigger!.. I don't like it..." Stiles writhed.

"You say you don't like it, but look at your hips... you make my dick so hard." Derek rolled his hips, twisting the nipples harder.  
"Nngh...aah! Aah! Stop it.. my chest feels weird.. ugh!"

He yelped when suddenly Derek pulled him away from his lap and then pushed him face first into the pillow. Stiles whined at the empty feeling.

"You want me to put my cock inside you again, don't you? Want me to open you up and shoot my cum deep inside you?"  
Derek muttered lowly, his hand never leaving Stiles's nipples, "You want your little hole stuffed,right?"

"Yes! I want it! I want my hole stuffed! Put it in me again! Please..! Hurry!...ngh.."

Derek's left hand crawled down to Stiles's flushed member, moving all over the length.

"It's not enough to come just from your dick right? You want my huge cock plunged deep inside this slutty hole of yours? Baby boy..?" Derek smirked against Stiles's neck, his hand still pumping the dick in his hand.

"Yeah...! It's not enough! I want you to put it in... please!" Stiles begged, crying.

"Mmm... look at this hole, so nice and relaxed, opening so prettily for me... let's push deeper shall we..?" Derek's finger ghosted around the rim and then two fingers were plunged deep inside him.  
The fingers moved inside him massaging the hot channel.

"Aah!... n..not like that! Uggh!..." Stiles cried out as he orgasmed. Thick ropes of cum staining the bedsheets.

Stiles panted loudly closing his eyes.

"You okay baby?" Derek's voice brought him back from his blank state,big hands pushing Stiles's brown hair out of his face.

"Yeah.." Stiles flushed.

"Mnm.. great." Derek said absently as he pulled Stiles's butt cheeks apart.

"Wh..what.. are you-" Stiles's enquiry was cut short as an egg vibrator was pushed deep inside him. He jerked violently as a strong wave of pleasure surged through him.

"Come here baby." Derek grabbed the shock of brown hair more tightly, "Suck me off."

Stiles groaned and crawled forward to hold the huge cock in his hand. He tried his best to massage it with his hands and licked the thick mushroom tip with vigour.

"Hmm.. how is it baby? How good is my cock?" Derek muttered, his eyes fixed on Stiles's face.

"Mhmm... it's so big! Derek.. so good.." Stiles moaned, drooling all over.

"Yeah..? Let's put it inside your hot little mouth now babe." Derek groaned while pushing his cock in Stiles's mouth steadily.

"Mmm.. ngh... nngh!" Stiles moaned, tears now flowing freely. The flat head bumping at the end of his throat.

Derek roughly thrusted in and out for a few times and then pulled out.

"How do I taste baby?" Stiles slurped the head of the massive cock loudly.

"Your juice is so tasty Derek!... mhmm... give me more!.. splash it all over my face! Mmh.."

"Yeah.. swallow my cum baby.. ughh!" Derek moaned and pushed Stiles's head down again forcing him to swallow the hot cum sprouting out.

"Mmh... so yummy..." Stiles moaned.

"You are such a whore baby.. look at you all covered in my come. Such a slutty mouth and hungry boy pussy... right baby?" Derek teased as he tugged at the vibrator inside Stiles's ass.

"See? It's sucking it in.." Derek smirked.

"Aahh.. n..no! Don't pull it out! Augh...!" The vibrator kept on rubbing at his prostate.

"Why..? Hmm? What is it?"

"Aagh..! Derek! I'm.. ugh.. I gonna-!" Stiles groaned as the vibrator was jerked out of his hole.

"Ooh... coming again baby.? Does it feel good..?" Derek rubbed Stiles's nipples again.

"So...so in..incredible.." Stiles sighed contently.

"Slutty baby.." Derek whispered low and put his middle finger inside. It didn't take much time to locate that magic spot deep inside his boy.

"No! S..stop!" Stiles was still so sensitive from coming, but Derek kept assaulting his prostate forcefully.

"Tell me what you want baby... tell me and I'll give it to you..." Derek whispered, still working his finger.

"Please..pl..please I need your cum! Augh! I.. I need y..your cum!" Stiles cried loudly.

"Where? Where do you want it?"

"In.. in my hole! In my dirty hole... pl...please give it to me.. put your cock in..inside me Derek!"

"As you wish, babe."

Stiles panted and shuddered as the huge cock breached his rim for a second time.

"Don't move baby...wait for me to put it in all the way." Derek said pushing in slowly. Stiles whined loudly. It felt so good.

"Look baby, you are sucking me in... so hot..! Ughh..."

"Nngh ah! I'm sucking you in..! It feels s..so good..! Naah.. you are hitting my sp..spot..!"

"Mmhh... so hot" Derek mumbled thrusting wildly for a few minutes.

"I'm coming!.. I'm coming again!" Stiles shouted, "Aaahh!!"  
His face was a mess of drool and tears.

Derek laughed. "Again baby boy?"

"It feels so good.. I couldn't help it...! Mmmh..I couldn't stop coming.."

Derek turned Stiles onto his back and pulled out of him.  
"No.. d..don't pull out!" Stiles cried, reaching blindly towards his lover.

"Okay.. okay!.. don't worry baby, you love having your hole stuffed, don't you? I have something here for you."

"Wha.. what is it?.. what are you putting inside of me..? Augh!" Stiles said as he felt something big and round was pushed inside of him.

Derek ignored him and keep pushing more beads into him.

"Nnghh! Stop!.. aagh! It's too much..."

"It's not babe, they are going in aren't they? Your pussy is swallowing them up."

"Please stop... Derek I'm going to burst.. aaugh!"

"Don't lie babe. There's plenty of room in your slutty hole baby. See it's all in now. You're stuffed full." Derek grinned and rubbed his cock head all over the rim.

"St..stop! What are you doing! No! Stop please!.." Stiles screamed as he felt Derek shoving his cock inside.

"Please...! It hurts...augh!"

"Stop overreacting. You are still hard. Such a masochist you are babe...ugh.." he tugged at Stiles's cock.  
"You are about to come,aren't you slut? Your ass is spasming around me so cutely.." He pushed Stiles's knees towards his chest and pounded into him.

"No!.. ah!..ah!.. it hurts! Augh!... I'm coming!" Stiles's vision whited as the orgasm ripped through him.

"So good baby... baby, amazing..." a kiss was placed on his temple. "I'm going to pull out slowly okay?" Derek said gently.

"Do you feel it babe?" Derek tugged the first bead out. It rolled deliciously over Stiles's prostate still sensitive from the mind blowing orgasm he had.

Derek kept pulling out one after another without stopping and Stiles couldn't control himself anymore.

"Aaugh baby... such a mess. You are sopping wet. It will be a pain to clean up." Derek tsked rubbing Stiles's cock and balls.

"I'm... I'm so sorry.." Stiles cried deliriously, "I couldn't h..help it. I.. I peed..."  
"Ssh... it's okay baby boy" Derek patted his head.

"Just look at your hole baby... it's so loose.. god, I can see the inside of your sloppy pussy... mmh"

"Auggh... no.. d..don't tease me... please!"

"But you don't want me to stop do you? You want something shoved inside right..?" Derek stated. "Bet you can take my whole fist now, right baby boy?"  
He thumbed the loose rim of Stiles's ass gently.

"Let's find out." He said pushing four of his fingers inside.  
"God.. you are so wet baby. "

No word was coming out of Stiles's mouth. He panted and drooled all over the pillow under him.

"Yeah... take me in darling." Derek muttered and pushed his whole hand inside Stiles.

"Augh! Nnha!" A choked scream left Stiles's mouth as Derek started to fist him earnestly.  
Stiles was gone, he was delirious with pleasure and pain that seemed to surround him.  
After a few minutes,which felt like forever, Derek pulled his hand out. Stiles whined at the loss.

"Do you want more? You want more slut? Want me to shove my dick inside and fill your belly with cum?" Derek demanded thrusting two fingers in Stiles's mouth.

"Yeah! I want it! I want it!... please Derek.. augh!" Stiles begged like a crazy person.

"There you go baby," Derek shoved his cock in.

"Aaahhh! Yes! Yes! There.. right there! Fu... fuck me harder! Aagh! You are so good Derek. I'm going to melt.. augh!"

"... your pussy is too loose. Tighten it up baby." Derek groaned still pounding into him at full strength.

"Nnugh!!!" Stiles screamed as a hard slap landed on his butt.  
"Come on baby! Clench... tighten up..",another spank, "Damn it! Ugh!"  
Stiles's ass spasmed wildly as another orgasm was building inside him.

"Don't come yet baby." Derek warned as he grabbed the base of Stiles's cock tightly cutting off the flow.

"N...no! Let go! Derek please it hurts! Aah!" Stiles was crying hysterically, trying to dislodge Derek' grip.

"Aah now you are tight baby... mmm.." Derek said, placing kisses all over Stiles's back.  
Loud squelching sounds filled the room, Skin slapping against skin and loud moaning also.

"Mmh baby.. I'm going to come... drink up everything.. yeah..." Derek moaned loudly. He pushed his cock deep inside and let go.

"Augh!! Derek.. your cum is in me... uh! It's so hot, it's burning me from inside!... nuah!! I can't... I c...can't hold anymore!" Stiles struggled against Derek's hold.

"You can come now." Derek said letting go of Stiles's cock.  
Stiles slumped against Derek almost lifeless as the dry orgasm shook him to the core.

They both lay panting against each other. Derek pushed himself up to press a sweet kiss on Stiles's lips.

"You okay baby?" He murmured taking the boy in his arms.  
"Mmm..." Stiles was already falling asleep as exhaustion finally caught up to him.

"We need to clean up and change the sheets..."

"Nnh.. don't wanna." Stiles muttered cuddling up to him like a cat.  
Derek smiled at his adorable husband.  
'I'm so lucky to have him in my life' he thought while placing small kisses all over Stiles's sleeping face.

Derek ripped the dirty sheets from the bed and quickly cleaned both Stiles and himself as much as he could.

'Shower can wait a few hours' Derek though to himself as he pulled the comforter over Stiles's curling form and snuggled near his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?? 🤔


End file.
